


Merely a simple conversation

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Bartender, Darker Oneshots, Death, Devil, Halloween Challenge, Psychological Horror, Slight Blasphemy, Supernatural - Freeform, darker oneshots halloween 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Bartender AU.After a long and fruitful week, the Devil Sebastian goes for a relaxing drink on a bar. Things turn slightly... strange from there on. He's the Devil, he should be the most powerful and frightening being in there. And yet.(For Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera 'Darker Oneshots Halloween Challenge 2020')
Kudos: 5





	Merely a simple conversation

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this fic is part of a Halloween event I participated in with loads of other writers, I mean _loads_ , which is great. I'll leave the list and summaries down below for you to peek and see which other stories could be of your interest. (this story is actually 7058 words, not nearly 10k, the rest are summaries)
> 
> As for my own story, the prompt was given to me by Seth's Kiss and I asked 4 work colleagues to give me some of their intakes on this situation to follow. I took all this and gave it my own twists. I twisted it a lot. It's not too creepy though, it's just... well, this.
> 
> Also there's a little nod / shoutout to Neil Gaiman's 'Death' because I've finally recently read it. Also, the cocktail name 'Aunt Roberta' is real and I picked it because of the history behind it and because it seems strong as hell. Also one of the night clubs' name is a place in my city, other is from Silent Hill Shattered Memories.
> 
> I want to recommend some musical ambience for your reading if you want to. Like 'Corpo mente' album (a nod to [ 'Eqqus'](https://youtu.be/96EeSx60gYw?t=1610) for like the beginning part and the background music on the bar), 'Maigre' EP (big nod to [ 'Alain'](https://youtu.be/oHG9WbyHKmg?t=722) and [ 'Biquette'](https://youtu.be/oHG9WbyHKmg?t=949) for the next part/also background music) by Igorrr and Ruby My Dear, and Silent Hill ost [ 'Scarlet'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ktKG-w35kk) (careful with this one).
> 
>  **Warnings:** This has slight blasphemy and overall is supposed to be psychological horror.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji, and this AU scenario isn't technically my own making either as the prompt was given by Seth's Kiss.

Friday nights were always nice.

The Devil Sebastian let out a tired sigh. It had been a while since he ventured to this part of the city, and as much as he had missed and enjoyed it, it was also quite filled to the brim with opportunities. And provide them he did: a few temptations here and there, little pushes to the right direction, some help prompting people to action and make decisions that would change their lives; whether a _'bad'_ decision or not, that was arguable. Who was to say his advices were exclusively to worsen anything? He provided and suggested solutions. People only took them because they wanted to. They certainly made _him_ feel great though, and maybe some of the people whose souls would eventually rest in Hell would share his sentiment. Or not. Those two souls he had devoured immediately probably didn't.

Sebastian loved his job, but love it as he did, he also loved to rest and relax in the sole company of himself. Hence this night time walk amongst crowds so ripe for harvest, but whom he ignored over neon or classic signs of pubs and night clubs. The weather was turning cold, threatening an usual downpour, and Sebastian breathed out a cloud of warm air into the night as he glanced beyond the people on the street in search of a place that seemed remotely attractive.

Some were just obnoxiously loud, like a _Pussy Queen_ strip club. _Nyctophilia_ , _Photus Club_ , all night clubs whose type of clientele he was familiar with and decidedly not the type of place he was looking for tonight. All very promising places to visit some other time, but for tonight, Sebastian just wanted a drink, little attention and some peace and quiet. Perhaps a little bit of soft music too.

He continued down his quest, getting baffled, amused and bored in turns at some of the establishments names and respective signs: _Bros' Cave_ , _Good Old Days_ , _Seven_ , some more crowded, some lonelier, some louder and others silent, from night clubs to discotheques to taverns, and Sebastian was ready to get into the first next one out of sheer boredom and to escape the rain that started falling when he caught a blue neon with _Phantom's Hive_ in cursive. Deciding the neon outdoor was too ambiguous to denounce its interior and type of clientele by name alone, Sebastian ventured inside.

There were no crazy flashy lights or sped-up music. It was a lounge bar, a cozy little place with only a dozen tables or so, dimly but pleasantly lit by ornamented lamps on the walls, painted in shades of blue that contrasted with candelabras on the tables. The candles on them should be more for decoration than lighting purposes, but against the paler and cooler blue walls, the tables became wombs of light and comfortable warmth, inviting customers to sit down to drink and converse. He felt something oddly feminine in the decor, though he could not pinpoint the exact source of the impression. There was a low jazzy background song playing.

Pleased with the aesthetics of his choice and all the right boxes it ticked, Sebastian took the candles on the tables with a smirk; regardless of how fancy they were and intimate-ambience they created, he always had that impulse of wishing a drunkard would bump against a table, topple them over and catch fire to the whole place, issuing pain and panic throughout. Pushing back that thought, Sebastian looked at the clientele, searching for any possible said drunkard. There were only five people or so, as far as he could see: a group of three friends, two men and a woman, still wearing regular clothes from work rather than any fancy night gowns, loud and happily drinking, yes, but seemingly fairly harmless; and a young couple (or possible friends? siblings, even?), asians, wearing strangely traditional clothes, smoking from what was unmistakenly an opium pipe. Sebastian was the 6th customer.

Ironic.

None of the customers paid Sebastian any particular mind as he stood by the door, which was nice. This seemed to be more a type of intimate bar rather than a tavern, and any new costumer would immediately catch the eye of regulars, but deciding to give the place a chance, Sebastian shrugged the wet coat off his shoulders, folding it neatly over his arm and preparing to sit down on a far-end table when his eyes passed by the counter. Rather, by the bartender.

The bartender was a young man that honestly looked far too young to be working, let alone of legal age to be inside a bar of all places. Surely those were some deceivingly youthful looks, but it was slightly baffling in and on itself. There was _something_ about him; Sebastian honestly didn't know what. He had never seen the man (boy) before, so it couldn't be some recognition dawning. He didn't look miserable and ready to burn the world, he didn't look smuggly priviledged and ripe for sweet destruction, but there was _something_ , an aura or a desire, a smell or an intention, and that _something_ clenched Sebastian's core and lured him, maybe had been the very motivator for every choice he had made this night.

The Devil feels these things. Sebastian was immediately drawn to him.

"Good evening, sir." Well, he didn't sound like a child, at least that, but he surely looked like one. He had huge blue eyes and his hair seemed part blue, part grey, thanks to the contrasting tones of the light sources. He seemed polite and not overly bored. "What can I get you?"

"Good evening," Sebastian greeted, adjusting his collar and hair out of habit or to look more presentable as if this were a business meeting (which might turn out to be, right?), intrigued with himself as much as he was with the bartender; what _was it_ that he was sensing in the boy? "I really need a drink to shake off this cold. What's the strongest cocktail you have here?"

"Have you tried an Aunt Roberta? All customers say it's strong as hell."

Sebastian smirked. "I'd love it."

The bartender nodded, turning around and starting to gather some of the most powerful alcohol drinks someone had ever fathomed joining in a single one (oh, but do humans _try_ ). Sebastian studied him with the help of the candles and the blue lights alike, not wanting to seem too obviously preying - then again, there wasn't really anyone to see him doing it, and the bartender himself wasn't really looking. He _was_ young; eighteen at best, but clearly professional enough to have ease and control brought from working experience - and he was mixing the traditional recipe, so he knew his way. He was a pretty lad too, which might be something a young man would want to take advantage of to catch the fancy of some girls while working in a night job such as this, and although there were indeed two ladies in the lounge, they weren't exactly drooling over the counter at the barely-legal bartender. He seemed polite and not bored with his job, yes - but there was something there.

"This is a lovely place," he started out of force of habit, even if it wasn't a lie.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"Master Ciel! Get us another round if you please!" the older man from the loud group of friends yelled from their table, completely unecessarily as there was no blasting music to scream on top of to be heard. The bartender asked for a minute as he finished the cocktail and gave it to Sebastian to try. He waited for the reaction, which Sebastian gave him gladly; it was an unbelievably strong mix, and Sebastian drank the burning liquified hell without so much as flinching.

"Well now that's something," the bartender said under his breath, far from being quiet though, and Sebastian had to grin as the boy excused himself for a second and got three wheat beers on a tray, taking it to the table where he was greeted loudly by the group (as apparently that was the only volume those three knew how to do anything). Sebastian barely minded their outrageousness however, focusing instead on the bartender whose name he now knew, and on the positive impression he had already caused on the boy thanks to that simple drinking display. He could even use the group's loudness to cover their conversation - because oh, they _would_ talk, a simple harmless conversation, and he would learn everything about the boy _._

The jazzy background music continued to a new track. His eyes glanced over the bar as he waited for Ciel to return, catching the asian couple again in a quiet conversation, and on a closer look from this new angle, he noticed there was actually another customer he had missed on his first assessment, another lone gent by a table. He wore a top hat of all things, and silver bangs covered his eyes in a ridiculously impractical fashion, fully dressed in black and looking odd in the womb of light the candles provided. While normally Sebastian was always attracted to lone souls (much easier to converse, advise, persuade), the gent had no attraction whatsoever, no allure, specially when compared to the young bartender, and Sebastian was satisfied with his decision to pursue Ciel, regardless of the fact it hadn't been a conscious decision at all. The man noticed Sebastian's stare and acknowledged it with a little nod of his glass. Sebastian did the same out of courtesy with his own drink.

"So. Ciel," he smiled when the boy finally returned. "This is an excellent cocktail. "

"Thanks. But uh, Ciel is my brother," the bartender corrected casually, adding a more sheepish smile to acknowledge Sebastian's intrigued frown; after all, he had just heard the loud man call him and no attempt at correcting had been made. That didn't really make much sense, unless... "We're twins. It was actually his shift tonight, but I covered for him, so it's more than expectable to get mixed up."

"Twins?" Sebastian repeated, amused. "And you work on the same bar? That must've been an interesting job interview. Did you apply together, or-"

"Oh, it's our family business," the not-Ciel-twin replied. "Three generations worth, almost fifty years. My grandmother's work. You can imagine how hard it was back then for a woman to get a place like this running, but here we are."

"That's impressive," Sebastian replied, barely able to keep his smile from widening beyond what would definitely be too eerie and telling; it wasn't as if he wasn't impressed. He was definitely impressed, it just didn't happen to be out of some woman's feat from decades ago, but rather this young man being so damn _perfect_ for riping - _ripping_. How could the Devil resist? He wanted peace and quiet, a little break from his work, but honestly, work was never a _chore_. No, this was joy. What could he do to resist? It was stronger than him. He was one of those blessed ( _ah_ ) few who just had joy as a job.

He loved it.

"That must be quite the weight on your shoulders."

"Hm? I wouldn't say so. I like what I do."

"That's wonderful, and like I said, this _is_ a very nice place you got." Sebastian sipped at the drink again empathically. "I, myself, come from a similar background."

"You do?"

"Yes. However, I was not as strong as you."

"Excuse me?" Not-Ciel scoffed, smiling. "I don't know many people who drink that much Aunt Roberta without so much as a wince."

Sebastian let out a pleasant laugh. "Oh, I don't mean something as trivial as alcohol tolerance. No, I mean keeping to a family business, carry out the torch, as it were. Expected to follow after, regardless of one's own ambitions."

"Really?"

Sebastian nodded as he planned his manufactured winding tale, but he suddenly realized how he wasn't technically fabricating a story. The irony turned his smile all the more genuine.

"Family businesses are legacies, heritage," Sebastian pressed. "You are expected to obey a certain established rule, in this case, to carry it out like your family before you and in their honour. You and your brother. After all, it was your grandmother's great feat, right? It'd be a shame if you were to turn your back on it all. Might put it all to waste and just end."

"Well, yes."

"I myself didn't quite make the cut, as they say," Sebastian smiled more sheepishly now, giving a nod of praise to the bartender for his endurance, for his relenquishing of self in favour of someone else's, such a _possible source of frustration perfect to be groomed_. "It takes a lot to give up on all your dreams over someone else's wish. Did you always want to be a bartender?"

"Not exactly," he admitted.

"See? Precisely what I mean." He could see it all unwinding so fast and so perfectly in his mind: a young, pretty boy filled with dreams, stuck to a family legacy that wasn't entirely his own, possibly making turns for his brother Ciel and getting to be his spare (well, he was covering up for his brother tonight, wasn't he? The twin was living his little life, maybe had a pretty girlfriend to spend a friday night with, while this one was here working), all to not disappoint the family, to meet up the expectations. All this was possible, all this could be true, and all this could be this young man's life - or all this could be stirred up with some right advice, some voice of reason to put things into perspective.

Because who was to say the Devil's advices were exclusively to worsen anything? He provided and suggested solutions. People only took them because they wanted to. Their souls would be butchered one way or another regardless, wouldn't they?

"There are, of course, ways you could perhaps get free. So, tell me, would y-"

"Little lord, can you get me another one of these?" one of the customers raised his voice suddenly, cutting Sebastian off. He turned slightly to see the gent with the top hat with his glass raised, a smile on his face.

"Sure thing, Undertaker."

Sebastian frowned slightly. The gent greeted him again with his glass like before, which again Sebastian replied equally, though he felt slightly dumb for repeating the gesture; not to mention he was slightly irked by the interruption.

"Undertaker?" he asked out of curiousity as the bartender moved closer again, mixing the drinks for the customer. The boy seemed distracted, focused on the task Sebastian had already seen he could do so effortlessly, and Sebastian had to put emphasis on the word again to get his attention.

"Oh, him? He's an old regular, from way back when. It's really nice when people keep in touch even after so long."

"It certainly is," Sebastian replied absentmindedly.

The boy smiled again as something crossed his mind. Sebastian looked attentively at him, making the boy a bit selfconscious as he shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking... about strong drinks. When she opened up the bar, my grandmother didn't know that many recipes yet, and the Undertaker was one of her first clients. She told me how she had to scavage after cocktails like Aunt Roberta's to try and meet his request, but he didn't really like them enough. So my grandmother told me she had to come up with something even stronger all by herself, and she had to try out so much stuff, that turned out to be how she got so good at what she did."

"So you do have something stronger?" Sebastian asked with a teasing tone, casually peeking at what was the mixture in question. Not-Ciel (what was his actual name?) scoffed.

"Oh, it's best if you don't try this. I don't want any dead bodies on my bar tonight."

Sebastian laughed lightheartedly. "Well, I hardly think that-"

"Sooo~?" the voice echoed right over his left shoulder and Sebastian jolted up, startled by the fact the gent was literally next to him. He hadn't so much as felt him move or approach. "Is it ready, little lord? I'm _parched_."

"Come now, Undertaker, don't get on my nerves. As if I don't know how many you've had already. You're far from being parched."

The gent laughed - or rather, cackled. "Can I get another one of my pretty ice cubes again, please~?

The boy heaved a sigh but he turned to the refrigerator - not to the ice bucket he had by the counter - and picked some small tray. Sebastian heard the ice cube hitting the glass.

"Thank you so much. Your brother isn't nearly as kind as you, you know."

"Well, don't test me." Despite the tone of rebuke, the boy had an easy expression on his face, and the whole exchange between the two showed enough familiarity for it all to be jestful teasing.

Sebastian was discarded as a mere bystander for those seconds, feeling like the soft music and the loud conversation of the group of friends were mocking him, helping to cast him aside. Even the quiet couple irked him for ignoring his very presence. His frown turned more into a displeased scowl as he stared at the actual source of it: this meddlesome gent. He was eccentric to boot; from attire (top hats, for hell's sake) to manners (he _sprawled_ himself over the counter like a child. Seriously) to dishevelled looks (the bangs over his eyes had been what he first noticed, but now he saw just how long the silver hair actually was, and it was a _lot_ ), Sebastian wasn't really too impressed at all. Plus, there was _something_ odd in him, though Sebastian couldn't yet put his finger on it. All this toppled Sebastian's displeasure with the fact the man didn't return to his table, staying by the counter instead, though thankfully sitting up straight on the stool. A distraction, pulling the attention away, and an uninvited audience to eavesdrop all at once.

No, he wouldn't have that. Not when he had been so eagerly grooming the young bartender.

"So," he voiced. Both bartender and customer turned to him, but Sebastian was directed at the gent with a sharp polite smile, set into brushing him off back to his seat as quickly as possible. "Undertaker, I heard? Alias or profession?"

"Both." the man replied with a smile of his own, a wide eccentric thing that closed down into the faintest of grins with an eerie speed. The man had an extensive scar on his face, which helped make him slightly more disconcerting. "I have not seen you around here before."

 _You haven't seen much with that hair in front of your face,_ Sebastian thought dryly to himself, refining the smile even more. "Indeed. I'm just passing by."

"Business or leisure?"

"Both," Sebastian echoed. "I was actually-"

"Oooh, what do you do?"

"I'm simply one hell of a...n insurance seller," Sebastian grinned at himself. Well, it wasn't really a lie. "Actually-"

"Oh, that really is the work of the devil, I say."

Feeling his eyebrow twitch somewhat, Sebastian breathed in quietly to deal with the constant interrupting, not so much noticing the ironic comment. "Well, I wouldn't say so, I-"

"You have insurance here, don't you, little lord?" the man cut again, his head dangling to the side towards the boy. Perhaps the man was considerably intoxicated, which would explain the overall infantile lack of composure. But the young bartender flashed a smirk in return to the comment, making Sebastian feel left out again - worse, he was starting to feel like he was being purposefully mocked by some inside joke he wasn't privy to.

 _That_ he didn't like.

"Well, Mister Undertaker-"

"Ah, no need for that! I'm old enough already without getting the 'Mister' treatment."

"Regardless. Are you interested in making an insurance?"

He let out another one of those obnoxious cackles, his head hanging sideways again. "Oooh, I don't think I need any, no."

Sebastian wished that top hat would just pop off his head; if it took the head together with it, that'd be a nice image. The laughter sound was particularly irking, and choiring up with that loud group, Sebastian was starting to sincerely dislike the clientele of the place. Basic etiquette was not something they seemed to value, and Sebastian appreciated it _immensely._ Maybe knocking off those candles and setting the place ablaze wasn't such a bad thought after all.

"Well, you never know. A life insurance might be something to look into," he muttered out of annoyance, forgiving his own slip of etiquette due to the circumstances. "In that case, if you'd be so kind as to allow me to try and do business. I was having a lovely conversation with-"

"Oh, I know."

Sebastian gaped and stared. The Undertaker grinned.

"You know." Sebastian repeated, brow raised. The man was clearly not taking his cue.

"I do." He turned to his drink, left forgotten during the previous moments, and sipped the black liquid, snapping his lips softly in satisfaction. As he lowered the glass, Sebastian glanced at it; there was a little floating ice cube shaped like a skull peeking through the tiny murky waves.

Sebastian felt his level of irkness reach a whole new high and rolled his eyes visibly. Was this man purposefully trying too hard to be some kind of perky goth, or was this all just a stupid joke? He was surely old enough to be more self aware (though, odd. Speaking of age...) but while normally Sebastian wouldn't be one to judge... no, he _did_ judge, and he didn't like it.

"...I was having the loveliest of nights..."

He didn't really hear what the man was rambling on about. The worst thing though was that his young bartender wasn't there putting up with the annoying customer either; he had left the counter without Sebastian noticing, maybe taking a short break. He felt slightly pouty - he knew the boy was perfect for harvesting, and he didn't want that soul to go to waste.

"...pleasant lounge, and I see..."

Sebastian sighed discreetly, casually looking around the bar again. Maybe _that_ would be enough cue for the Undertaker man to tell he wasn't the slightest bit interested and leave. Either that or hopefully he'd just get bored of speaking and leave all the same. Sebastian searched for the quiet couple, considering studying the intricate patterns of their traditional clothes to distract himself while he waited for the man to shut up, but didn't find them smoking their opium. Their table was empty. Sighing again, Sebastian glanced at the other table where the group of friends was. They were gone.

Sebastian blinked. He hadn't noticed them leaving or their absence, and he certainly hadn't noticed the lack of sound. The silence they left behind was so deafening he suddenly felt dizzy. Actually, everything was silent. Moving his head back, he realized the soft jazz music had stopped too.

_Wait._

A freezing fist seemed to clench itself on his stomach. A chill ran down his spine and he shivered.

The Devil _doesn't_ shiver.

Sebastian snapped his head back towards the counter where the Undertaker had been - no, _he_ was still there, looking directly at Sebastian. He couldn't see the eyes behind the hair covering them, and yet he saw _something_ , a gleam, felt the piercing stare. The flickering candles shined against silver strands of hair that got ruffled as he removed the top hat slowly, placing it down on the counter. He was smiling.

"Now that you are paying attention," he said calmly, moving his hand to brush away the hair from his face. "Let's have a conversation."

Sebastian gaped, at a loss. His body was cold. What was going on here?

"What is this?"

"A simple conversation," the Undertaker replied casually, his voice low, not pitched and loud like before, though keeping that hint of a smile that'd get on Sebastian's nerves were they not fully alert and cautious.

He could not _not_ have noticed everyone leaving, that absence of sound, being left alone with this eccentric person. Whatever _this_ was, it wasn't normal.

He stared at the man again, studying him hurriedly, piecing together what he could from him, his looks, his scars, face, eyes. The gentle flickering of the candles casted shadows that made his eyes seem like they gleamed, neither green nor yellow, framed by silver eyelashes and darkness, piercing into Sebastian in a way it couldn't be natural. He didn't seem aloof or bubbly anymore, waving about like a drunkard or an oversized ridiculous child; just calm, waiting, terrifyingly tranquil. Unnerved, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but the words dried on his throat instead.

The Undertaker smile widened.

"Come now, child. I know you like to talk. Indulge me."

Sebastian's chest flushed with a pang of anger. _'Child'?_ Who in the world _dares_ to address the Devil as 'child'? But amidst that flash of emotion, Sebastian actually managed to realize what had ticked him as odd before.

The age.

_'When she opened up the bar, my grandmother didn't know that many recipes yet, and the Undertaker was one of her first clients.'_

The man didn't seem old.

There was something _wrong_. Sebastian might've had no interest in the eccentric man before, but he did remember the bartender's comments about him: an old regular, apparently one of the first clients. Only he couldn't be much older than Sebastian's own physical manifestation at this moment. Even if he were ten years older, he couldn't be enough to be a regular customer dating back a handful of decades. It was impossible.

As if it could be any more obvious now that the man wasn't human, Sebastian stared at his eyes again, a drop of cold sweat slidding from his temple. They gleamed. It wasn't a trick from the light, a shadow illusion. They were phosphorescent.

 _The Undertaker._ Alias and profession.

_Oh._

Suddenly, he understood. He had never seen those eyes before, but he knew what they meant.

The Devil shivered.

"God help me. Is this my judgement day?"

The Undertaker chuckled, a very different sound from that ridiculous cackling from before. It was low, chilling, like a distant thunder.

"I don't think the good Lord is interested in helping you, Devil."

Sebastian let out a chuckle. It sounded disturbingly panicked.

"No, He isn't. To what do I owe the honour of having Death itself travel far and beyond just to personally pay me a visit?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself," the Undertaker replied with another one of those calm chuckles. "If you had listened to a word I said, you would know. I was just enjoying myself with some quality time, having a nice drink in this very pleasant place, when I see the Devil crossing the threshold. Quite a startle, I might say. What are the odds?"

Sebastian blinked. Was he supposed to believe that? The personification of Death itself was just casually drinking on a random bar, and they just happened to cross paths by utter chance? As unlikely as that sounded to Sebastian, getting that lie as an answer was still ludicrous enough to make him laugh now.

"Really? Are you telling me Death likes to come to the human world once in a while just to fancy himself some cocktails? That sounds quite ridiculous."

"You are here too, are you not? The drinks are lovely."

Sebastian sneered. If he was lying, then this was all a ploy to get _him_ , and that was the logical thing to assume here. If he wasn't lying...

"Is this like one of those stories? Death takes up an embodiment to walk amongst humans once every so often?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination." The Undertaker left it hanging, sipping quietly at his drink.

Allowing himself a moment to think back on all the information he had got before from the bartender, he hesitated slightly. Had all that been a fabrication? If this had all been planned out from the start, then... but how could it have been, if Sebastian was the one to pick this bar without any previous thought on it? Had he really come across something he wasn't supposed to? Someone he wasn't supposed to?

What _had_ lured him to this place, after all?

"And what is this, then?" Sebastian repeated, waving to their empty surroundings.

"I already told you."

"A conversation," he echoed, feeling his previous shock give place to excitement. It had been so long since he had felt the slightest fear - the slightest challenge. He was face to face with _Death;_ how thrilling was that? "So? If you're not here to end me, if this is really just a chance of fate, what is it you wish to tell me?"

The Undertaker lowered the glass slowly on the table, one of his very long fingernails tracing circles on the brim. "Considering the opportunity, perhaps I just want to give you a reminder to be more cautious. I don't think you get checked very often, do you."

Sebastian scoffed. "What kind of a threat is that? I would assume you'd have something better to tell me. More intimidating."

"I didn't say it was a threat. I said it was a reminder."

"To be _'more cautious'_? Please. I'm the Devil."

"Precisely. Temptations have consequences on both ends."

"I didn't tempt anyone to do anything, I-" - _because I got interrupted_.

Sebastian blinked as it clicked. That was the whole reason why the Undertaker approached him in the first place, attempted to talk, meddled into the conversation he was _already_ having. _That_ was it, wasn't it?

"People already have so many troubles in their lives," the Undertaker trailed off, not raising his eyes to see as Sebastian started to grin, realization dawning. "Why not give them a little mercy from time to time and not stir things up for the worse?"

"Who's to say I'd bring anything bad? I can have the solution for their problems."

"You can have one type of solution, yes."

"What about you? Isn't Death supposed to be neutral? Impartial?"

"Who's to say that I am not?"

"I don't think you are, no."

Sebastian faced the Undertaker's eyes with a knowing smirk.

"Is _that_ what this is? You're deliberately protecting some humans over others? Well, everyone knows that already, but it's still different to see the pose, the superiority, be so pitifully and utterly dismantled."

"Oh?"

"Death is a hypocrite."

"I don't-"

"Oh, you _do_ know" it was Sebastian's turn to interrupt him, and it gave him a disproportional amount of pleasure to do so. The Undertaker poked his head slightly to the side, waiting for him to continue. He didn't seem irked or nervous, but Sebastian knew how to get under people's skin - even Death's. His grin was becoming diabolical. "You said it yourself, didn't you? You _knew_ I was talking to the young bartender here, I was trying to help him (the Undertaker scoffed at the use of the word) see the problems he has in his life, and _you_ stopped me. How's that being impartial?"

The candles behind the Undertaker flickered as the air moved; Sebastian's human form started to change.

"You act superiorily, claim to be impartial when I _saw_ you protected that human deliberately. So all those cries we hear the living make, calling it 'injustice', 'unfairness', 'untimely', they are all true. You could give more time if you so fancied, but you don't. You don't care about them, but you care about _some_ who you deem worthy. Whereas me? I treat everyone equally - chance and opportunity, without biases."

The Undertaker glanced at the shadows that creeped through the walls. They covered the blue lamps, drowning the light, spilled over the tables and engulfed the candles on them, snuffing them out. Only the candles behind him remained, flickering and shaking in terror. He still didn't seem fazed, but oh could the Devil work on that.

"You acted as if you were above me - as if you were _stronger_ than me. But you are just a hypocrite. You're no better than me, are you? You are beneath me."

The shadows caught the Undertaker's top hat, throwing the ridiculous thing to the floor. They caught his glass, licking at it, pulling it to the edge of the counter. The Undertaker picked the glass up and held it in his hands, brushing it a bit with his sleeve before taking a sip at the liquid. A nice sight; sipping, drinking, _devouring._ Sebastian licked his own lips in antecipation.

"Maybe I'll just eat you and become Death myself. At least I will be fairer." His hands extended - they weren't hands anymore, but claws. He licked his lips again, but he didn't really have them anymore; just a black hole filled with tongues and teeth and razors and spit. His many eyes widened in excitement. "See? _This_ is a threat."

Rather than hesitate or cower or react, the Undertaker laughed under his breath. "You really _do_ love to talk, don't you."

"You know who you are talking to. You know who I am. _What_ I am." A part of him was distantly aware of how childish he sounded by proclaiming that to whom - _what_ \- he was in the presence of, but Sebastian had never really been one to care much for authority beyond his own. "I am above all of you. God, righteous angels, Death itself. I can end all of you."

The Undertaker smiled.

"You cannot kill me, child."

"We can put that to the test. See if God is willing to help _you_ out."

The Undertaker finished his drunk. He lowered the glass quietly on the blackened, flickering counter. The shadows acted like reverse ink blots and retreated.

"What you and the good Lord are, little Devil, are just possibilities. I am certainty."

That was it.

There was just that.

No screams or growls. No threats. There was just that.

Then there was a piercing sound. His ears started ringing, loudly, deafeningly. Like glass hitting, shattering and echoing, then dully and thumping. Everything was dark.

Or maybe not. He could see, but he didn't understand what he was seeing. Blurry, flickering, strange somethings that slowly acquired form and sense.

Sense. Pain. Thumping pain on his head, his ears. Sebastian's head was throbbing and aching to the point of making him want to vomit. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"-l right?"

Sebastian blinked slowly. A groan escaped from his lips against any judgement on his part. He tried to look around, but all he saw was a forest of dark legs around and towering over and it nauseated him. As he tried to move, he realized he was lying down; he was sprawled on the floor of the bar. He looked up and saw several sets of heads and eyes staring down at him.

"I told you I didn't want any dead bodies in my bar," the young bartender said leisurely, though his brow was furrowed. "So much for alcohol tolerance, huh. Maybe you shouldn't show off so much."

"What?" Sebastian dragged. He had a horrible taste in his mouth, of dryness and cold and dirt.

"Are you all right sir?! Are you?" the woman from the loud of group of friends asked in a squeaky voice.

"Quite the scare you gave us, mister!" the older man from the group sighed in relief and brushed the back of his arm against his forehead like he was drying up sweat. "Oof, what a friday night!"

"Here, let's help you up-!" the third friend, a young blond man, tucked an arm around Sebastian and hoisted him up so fast and abruptly that Sebastian's whole world felt like was plumming out of existence. "Oh, sorry about that!"

"Finny, for goodness sake," the young bartender rebuked. He pointed towards one of the chairs as Sebastian grit his teeth in both pain, vertigo and anger all at the same time. "Do you need to sit down?"

Sebastian looked around, utterly at loss. Everyone in the bar had gathered around like they were watching a sideshow; the asian couple even had the opium to add to the decadent spectacle. He shrugged himself off the blond man's grip and immediately regretted it; his legs felt like jelly and he was still dizzy. He was sweating, but he was cold to the point of his body shaking. His head was throbbing as if his heart was hammering inside his eardrums.

He looked up. There were no shadows creeping over, no blood spectacle, nothing. The lights were on, the candles were alit. The bar was exactly like it was before. The jazz song was playing in the background.

What exactly had-

Sebastian snapped his head, immediately gripping himself on the blond man for support.

The Undertaker was just sitting there quietly at the counter, grinning, his face resting on his hand as he watched - or whatever he could do with the hair covering and hiding his eyes completely - the scene. His top hat was back on nesting in its place.

"Oh, the nice gent is already leaving. Aren't you?"

Sebastian gaped. His eyes jumped to the counter; his glass had spilled over and shattered on the floor. The stool he had been sitting on before was toppled over too. He had clearly fallen down somehow without realizing, without knowing how-

"Yeah, well, it's probably for the best," the older man from the loud group said. "Get ya some proper rest, huh?"

Sebastian stared at him, at the bartender, at the Undertaker.

What? Had all that been...?

No, it _was_ real. That had all been real. Death just-

"You can go now, mister insurance seller," the Undertaker called out, breaking through Sebastian's thoughts before they could trail off. His legs shook for an entirely different reason now. Was this real now, too? Was this the wrapped suspended reality Death domained? Was he alive? Could he really go?

"Y... yes. I should go."

The older man gave an understanding smile and fitted him under his arm in a makeshift, terrible hug. "Temptations suck, huh?"

A new drop of sweat dripped over his brow. Sebastian glanced at the Undertaker again, at that constant hint of amusement on his face.

Did they all know? Every one of these clients, the bartender boy? Did they all know? Or did they just believe he was just an ordinary person? Was this all...

 _Why_ though? Why this boy? Why this bar, for fifty-something years? What was the reason for the personification of Death to chose this particular place out of everywhere else? What if-

He couldn't do this. Not right now. Maybe not in a long while. Maybe he _shouldn't_ do this at all _._

Sebastian gathered himself up as best as he could and moved. No one helped him as he stumbled against the tables in a hurried pace.

"Mister insurance seller?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned over his shoulder. The Undertaker poked a finger to the floor.

"Don't forget your coat. It's raining outside, you know~"

Sebastian looked at the black bundle on the floor, his coat that had been so neatly folded on his lap before. Swallowing hard, he staggered back into the bar, looking cautiously at the Undertaker as he bended slowly.

"Thanks for the reminder."

"You're welcome, child."

The bar quickly returned to its former disposition; the three friends with their wheat beers, the couple by their table, the bartender boy whose name Sebastian hadn't managed to learn standing behind the counter. The black figure of the Undertaker loomed beside him, getting a new glass of his cocktail with a little floating ice skull inside. They exchanged some words and the Undertaker burst out laughing in that cackling loud manner, choking ridiculously on his drink while the bartender laughed in a much more tamed manner, but it sounded genuine and comfortable all the same.

Sebastian was ignored. His presence wasn't welcomed, wasn't feared.

"Oh, Ran-Mao!" As he tried to leave again, he caught the asian man saying to the woman with him. The man exhaled a big cloud of smoke into the ceiling. "Picture this: 'The Devil and Death have a conversation on a bar.' What do you think would happen from there on?"

"Don't know," she replied softly. "Maybe the Devil dies."

Sebastian stumbled outside, meeting the chilling and rainy air outside as if it was the warmest and safest embrace he had ever felt. He only turned back at the _Phantom's Hive_ blue neon outdoor when he was already at what he considered a safe distance.

He'd never know what happened in there - or rather, _why_ it happened. He could feel everything in his core demanding him to fight, to learn more, to scavange and lay bare and true whatever secrets might revolve in that place, but his rational side told him to stop. No. Temptations may have consequences for himself too. There was _something,_ for sure, but it escaped him, left him out in the dark. Like some inside joke he wasn't really privy to.

.

the end

.

* * *

* * *

* * *

.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, feedback and corrections to English are always encouraged.

I will now list every other writer who joined this event, so you can check out their stories too if any catch your fancy. However, I'll just provide the summaries so **be very mindful of the trigger warnings** they provide if you do go check them out. This is an Halloween and kinktober event. There's disturbing stuff around, so please don't read or harass people after they have warned about subjects explored. They're all on ffnet and I've seen many here on ao3 as well.

.

**※ Ao no Exorcist**

\- _Vivisection_ , by TheBadIdeaBears  
Summary: After being sold out by Yukio, Rin finds himself in the clutches of the Illuminati and subject to their torturous experiments. Will this be his death? Or something worse? Manga-Divergent, Beyond Anime Canon **  
.**

**※ Fate: Stay Night**

\- _Deliverance_ , by Caldera Valhallis  
Summary: The bloody descent of a protagonist, down the path of regret and mistakes...

**.**

**※ Silmarillion**

\- _The Beating Heart_ , by Ferith12  
Summary: Beren, in the Girdle of Melian.

**.**

**※ Death Note**

\- _Paradise Lost_ , by Potashiamu  
Summary: In the days between Higuchi's apprehension and L's death, Light baits L into playing one last game. When Kira uses a criminal to send a message, L comes to Light's room late at night and the game begins just as planned. But how does the outcome change, depending on the message Kira sends? (Yaoi/BL/Male x Male)

\- _The Fear I Promised You_ , by Seth's Kiss  
Summary: AU: Misa Amane is trying to run away from Light Yagami, her abusive boyfriend, while struggling to earn custody of her only daughter. But she is also, quite desperately, trying to keep her sanity intact, as incredibly eerie occurrences happen around her...

**.**

**※ Naruto**

\- _Redemption Astray_ , by Kakashi97  
Summary: Naruto, who was basking in the post-war peace, has his life turned upside down. Betrayed, besmirched and broken by the person he was least expecting from.

\- _Nyctophilia_ , by Rhearenee  
Summary: He didn't know if it was the madness talking, or if there truly was something odd about the new nurse.

\- _Indrajit_ , by Tartarun  
Summary: Indra awakens on the night of the Massacre and decides enough is enough. This cycle of reincarnation is going to end and Sasuke is the perfect tool for such a purpose. Sasuke finds a dangerous ally for revenge and Naruto grows up unaware of the danger he is in. What does it mean to be a reincarnation? What does a life mean to a godling who believes in impermanence

\- _Her Professor_ , by Drawingdownthemoon  
Summary: The last year of college was supposed to be her time to focus exclusively on pre-med studies, but the professor of her history course that she happens to be neglecting...disagrees. He's interested in helping her pass, but not without seeking something for himself in return.

\- _Aftertaste_ , by Elleurs  
Summary: Madara had been starved for a hundred years, and Sakura looked good enough to eat. Yandere!Madara, Vampire AU

\- _SleepWalker_ , by KurohimeHaruko  
Summary: What happens when your nightmares become your reality?

 _\- Taken,_ by TsukikoUchu  
Summary: Sakura is captured by four Uchiha, then raped and tortured...

\- _To Do or to Die_ , by WhatIEternallyDesire  
Summary: On Halloween, fifteen participants are 'invited' to Orochimaru's mansion, for a game called "To Do or To Die". Only can survive... who will it be?

- _PAROXETINE_ , by Yatsu Narurasuke  
Summary: Reality is what you perceive it to be.

.

**※ One Piece**

\- _Monsters_ , by Alastair  
Summary: In which monsters are released...

\- _Whips and Chains_ , by Iceburg-sanCPX  
Summary: A dark night. A dark chamber. Two dark, justice guys, pushing each other to the limits.

 **-** _There Is Light In Even The Darkest of Times But Sometimes It's Not Bright Enough_ by Kittyface27  
Summary: A zombie apocalypse ruined the world and Shanks steals one vial of antidote from the government, but doesn't know it if works. He goes to Dawn Island, wishing to use the small amount on Luffy. When he found him, the boy was a zombie who had clearly eaten one or many people. Shanks stilled wanted to save him, but the antidote didn't work and Luffy just becomes worse and worse...

**.**

**※ Fullmetal Alchemist**

\- _Ishbalan Halloween_ , by Silirt  
Summary: Solf J Kimblee recounts the Ishbalan tradition of honouring the dead with alchemists long gone by.

**.**

**※ A Song of Ice and Fire / Game of Thrones**

\- _The Green Dreamer_ , by Kamil the Awesome  
Summary: Green dreams - visions of past, present, and future - have plagued Lyanna Stark her entire life. When her dreams draw her into the realm of fantasy, her choice will alter the fate of the world…

**.**

**※ Marvel Cinematic Universe**

\- _The Soldier_ , by Nazaki-sama  
Summary: Steve Rogers awakens in a strange place, with four other people. He was just trying to meet his daughter, but everything went black while he was on the way home. Now, he must survive his kidnapper and not lose himself to insanity. (Inspired by the movie 'Split')

**.**

**※ Bleach**

\- _Cuervo La Sombra_ , by HisagiKirigakure  
Summary: After Rangiku drags everyone to a party at Urahara's shop, Hollows show up at the 4 corners of Karakura town including Ulquiorra's fraccione, Cuervo.

\- _The Demon on the Mountain_ , by Phoenixreal  
Summary: Ichigo decides to end his village's sacrifices to a demon god on the mountain when his sister is chosen. He finds the demon too strong to defeat in battle, but perhaps an arrangement could be made...

\- _Dark Side of the Moon_ , by SesshomaruFreak  
Summary: Renji sees a slightly darker side of his moon... (Yaoi/BL/Male x Male)

\- _Stuck in Hell_ , by NekoPantera  
Summary: Ichigo couldn't save his sister in Hell and is now stuck there with his friends. All hope seems lost

\- _Curse of the Ishida Estate_ , by Sigan  
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is confronted by the ghost of his deceased classmate, who died tragically under mysterious circumstances. In order to unravel the truth, he and his friends must come together on Halloween night to either save the soul of their dead classmate, or be consumed by whatever killed her. Can Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia uncover the truth of the long-abandoned Ishida Estate? What horrors lurk within its crumbling walls, and what awaits the substitute shinigami and his allies?

**.**

**※ Stardew Valley/My Time At Portia (Crossover)**

\- _Ghosting Reality_ , by Yemi Hikari  
Summary: Sebastian put what happened in Portia behind him, or he thought he did, but then Arlo's ghost shows up at a séance held by Emily. Things start spiralling out of control.

.

**※ Yu-Gi-Oh**

\- _Boo On You_ , by Serena.Jones.585  
Summary: Ryou and Bakura attend a children's Halloween party that reveals one big kink and one big fear. Tendershipping (Yaoi/BL/Male x Male), with a knife.

\- _Disorder_ , by The Token  
Summary: Isis wants to try something Kaiba didn't expect, but easily excels in.

\- Torment, by Bewdofchaos  
Summary :Ryou's past puts him and another in a perilous situation. As they try to figure out how to escape, they find themselves at the mercy of the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Dark Canon-Divergent AU.

\- _A Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare_ , by RayeMoon  
Summary: After a night of trick-or-treating, the group has nightmares of death and dismemberment. Thankfully, they're only nightmares. Right? (Yaoi/BL/Male x Male)

**.**

**※ Inuyasha**

\- _Eleven Miles_ , by Shnuggletea  
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Onigumo, and Kikyo go for a drive and end up in a paranormal experience. And things only get worse the farther they drive. (Based on the '3am Game', Eleven Miles)

**.**

**※ RWBY/Predators 2010 Movie (Crossover)**

\- _Who's Watching You?_ by Wrath of Vajra  
Summary: "This whole planet is a game preserve. And we're the game."

**.**

**※ Mortal Instruments**

\- _Little Bit Of Poison In Me_ , by SereneCalamity  
Summary: It's Hallows Eve, and the moon is full, as Clary runs through the woods in her torn dress.

**.**

**※ Miraculous Ladybug**

- _Paris's Dark Halloween_ , by DemonShippingQueen  
Summary: Lila Rossi has finally done it. The Vixen managed to get Marinette alone and watches as one of Hawk Moth's butterfly goes to work. Little did either of these two Villains realize the Akuma that would go the sweet girl that held all of Paris on her shoulders... No one know what she had to lock away to keep her smile on her face for her family and the friends she still had. With a scream that shakes all of Paris everyone is about to see the horror that will rain down upon them. Who will get to see their next day and whose will have their light blown out forever on this Halloween day

**.**

**※ Pokémon**

\- _Electric Bone_ , by Nissa Fox  
Summary: Red's Pikachu has been missing for three months. Red then goes on a journey to locate him, eventually leading him to the Pokemon Tower. There he finds him, but something is different about him...

**.**

**※ Yuri On Ice**

\- _Eclipse_ , by Spunky0ne  
Summary: At the end of his human life, Victor Nikiforov bound his soul to the sun, to keep his beloved earth warm. In his own blinding light, he feels lonely, but during the first eclipse since his binding, darkness offers him the perfect reprieve.

**.**

**※ Boku no Hero Academia / My Hero Academy**

\- _The Red Wolfe_ , by Brenna76  
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood didn't leave the woods that Halloween night and the other villagers would never understand why.

\- _Monster in Disguise_ , by DemonoftheFridge  
Summary: (AU) Melissa Shield was just a normal civilian living in a fangirl's dream, being Bakugo's secretary. However, her world takes a dark turn when she finds out what he's truly like.

\- _Live. Die. Repeat_ , by Karkatsbabe  
Summary: Izuku has died many times, almost as much as he's lived. This has some consequences.

\- _Trick and Treat_ , by SensiblyTainted  
Summary: Izuku and Katsuki are sent to check out a noise disturbance complaint, but the simple mission turns into a Nightmare! Izuku is left with mental wounds, but the experience gives Katsuki a new perspective on his partner. Top!Bakugou Katsuki, Bottom!Midoriya Izuku (Yaoi/BL/Male x Male)

**.**

**※ Ikemen Sengoku**

- _The Kitsune's trap_ , by CrimsonRaine87  
Summary: After hearing about the death of his distant grandfather, Hideyoshi returns to the home of the Toyotomi clan, and is unprepared to learn the chilling truth about the family he never knew. A non-canonical story based in modern times.

**.**

**※ Thunderbirds**

\- _Out of this world_ , by Silverstar  
Summary: Reality has several rules. These rules include the following: one – the supernatural does not exist (but Alan's just seen his brother stabbed by a demon), two – demon deals also do not exist (which is also odd given that Alan's accidentally made one) and three – nightmares exist solely in your head (this also seems doubtful as he's dragged his entire family into a hell dimension). Or: Alan learns some truths about the world that he'd rather not have known at all.

**.**

**※ Fairy Tail**

\- _Read the Fine Print,_ by DancesWithSeatbelts  
Summary: Death is inevitable, and most often unexpected...

- _The Vault,_ by Desna  
Summary: Lucy has been lucky, never a key trial never a test, always collected her keys with a smile and little to no effort because she's Sei Roos' favourite. She's gotten into the Academe Celestine, and can't stop herself from sneaking a peak into the 'The Vault' where unclaimed celestial keys are kept until they call for a mage. The Celestial Spirits of those keys in the vault really don't care who likes her either.

\- _Sweet Dreams,_ by FrejaBee  
Summary: Becasue Laxus' dreams have always been lucid, he doesn't think much of the strange visions that plague him in the days following his grandfather's death. It's getting harder to ignore the voice on the air, though. It comes to him at unexpected times, in sleep and in wakefulness, morphs his thoughts in unexpected ways, saying the same thing, release me

**.**

**※ Harry Potter**

\- _Name Your Price_ , by Babyvfan  
Summary: "Nothing is ever given freely, kind sir. Not affection. Not secrets. Certainly not wishes. You were correct to ask for my aid, but like most things in life, I do not come without a fee. So tell, what will give me?'

\- _Harry Potter and the High Jinx Hotel_ , by Xache  
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for the girls' graduation, and ends up at a mysterious hotel that is more than it seems.

**.**

**※ Hazbin Hotel**

- _Blue Moon Massacre_ , by Jadeile  
Summary: Charlie goes to an important event for the Blue Moon night, leaving the hotel under Alastor's protection. A grave mistake, as the time is ripe for Alastor to put the residents of the hotel to their intended use now that his only obstacle is guaranteed to be out of his way for the night.

.

**※ Sailor Moon**

_\- The Vampire of Yuggoth_ , by Count Morningstar  
Summary: While visiting a friend helping with an archaeological dig in Egypt, Setsuna encounters an ancient and horrible entity with a shocking connection to her mother planet.

 _\- Decorating for Halloween_ , by Max333  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru help Motoki with decorating the arcade, and find themselves in need of each other in the backroom.

 _\- In the Shadow_ , by Sailor Silver Ladybug  
Summary: A vague feeling of uneasiness haunts the Senshi and their friends. When people being talking about the shadows walking, our heroes decide to investigate. What they discover will change everything forever. Not only are shadows walking, they are killing people. What is in the shadow and why does it want one of the Senshi? Can the Shitennou save their soul mates, or will they forever suffer losing them?

.

**※ Kuroshitsuji**

_\- The Somnambulist,_ by ArgentNoelle  
Summary: Ten years after being kidnapped, the Phantomhive twins return to the town where they were born. But the younger brother is a killer, and the elder is in a trancelike sleep from which he never wakes. [Fusion with the movie "The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari"]

 _\- What True Fear Shows,_ by AsgardianHobbit98  
Summary: Asked by the queen to investigate strange happenings in the Blackwater Estate, Ciel and Sebastian set out for a quick scope of the place before deciding on a plan of action. However, it all slowly turns into the demon's worst nightmare...

 _\- Against your Nature_ , by PhantomGypsy  
Summary: The Reapers and Demons of Black Butler (along with some OCs) are forced into a battle to the death by Angela/Ash. They have found a way to turn a demon's cursed rings in their favour and make the wearer "act against their own nature". Who will survive this twisted game and who is sane enough to live with the guilt?

 _\- Butler and Master: Damask Honeymoon_ , by Starfire93  
Summary: After Ciel's revenge is complete, Ciel gives in to Sebastian and to her shock, instead of consuming her, Sebastian decides to marry her. The couple honeymoon in a distant castle where they discover they are anything but alone.

\- and the story you've just read.

.

**Author's Note:**

> The list was too big to put in this box lol so everyone who I participated in this event with is mentioned above.


End file.
